


Hook's Voyage

by JaceRMontague



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Other Pirates - Freeform, pirate, swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That talky box you use, I know you can send readable messages on it but I haven't mastered how. Bloody impossible if you ask me. Can you send one to your mother for me?"</p><p>"Which mother?" Henry asked taunting the pirate. He knew full well what mother the pirate wanted a text message sent to; even if Hook and Emma weren’t on good terms (because they had been on good terms when henry had last seen the together) , Hook and Regina were on worse terms (the teenager had no idea as to why the mayor and the pirate were on such awful terms, he just knew that they were) and if the pirate had wanted a text message sent to Regina, Henry could only congratulate the pirate on his bravery because Regina would have taken Killian’s other hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook's Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Captain Hook isn't a character I have wrote about prior to now and my usual stories are SwanQueen but one of my friends have requested that I write about Hook and I have a feeling she wouldn't leave me alone until this was written.
> 
> I also know that this isn't my best story; it was written in under an hour and I had no real plot in mind when I began writing.

"Killian, you're going to _have_ to move out of my way." Emma glared at the leather-clad pirate who was standing in her way and was making her increasingly late for work.

"Lass, the fact that you want me to move, doesn't mean I _have_ to. Aye, I might stay here _all day_." The pirate grinned at the blonde trying to make her smile and failing miserably as his actions were met with an icy glare and an even colder silence which were the result of the pirate putting her in a worse mood than she had been prior to opening the door and facing the pirate who was being insolent and refusing to move himself from Emma’s path.

"Love, you can't stay mad at me all day" the pirate tried smiling again, which only put Emma into an even worse mood than she had been previously.

"Trust me, I can" the blonde shot at him venomously

"I’m not moving anytime soon, Love, if you need out of this apartment that desperately, Lass, I must remind you – you are bloody magic. Use it and make yourself disappear and reappear wherever you need to be." The pirate instantly cursed himself because now he had given the woman an option to avoid him, he had given her means to escape him when all he needed to do was to ask her a quick question.

" _Fine_. I will use my magic.” The blonde stated as she flicked her wrists in a way parallel to the way the town's mayor would when she herself was angry or wanted her own way and would make balls of flame appear from nowhere. Emma's similar actions had the pirate move back slightly but not enough to free the doorway to the Charming's loft apartment. However, instead of orbs of burning flames appearing from Emma's wrists, she disappeared, leaving a cloud of purple smoke in her wake.

"Fuck sake, Swan" the pirate sighed to himself as he leant against the door frame, watching the purple cloud dissipate slowly in front of him. He had only wanted to ask her if she wanted to join him travelling between realms that coming weekend, starting tonight. It was short notice – he knew but this trip was really bloody important to him and he had hoped that the blonde haired woman would realise its importance when he eventually told her what the trip entailed. The first and most important stop on the pirate’s voyage would be to his home realm to visit his brother's grave, however, after that the pirate, and hopefully the Saviour would have the entire weekend to pass between realms.

"You okay there, Hook?" Charming asked the pirate

"Aye mate, I am, your daughter however is in a temper that makes her a force to be reckoned with" Killian said as he looked at the former shepherd boy- turned prince and walked away from the apartment and headed towards the Jolly Roger to get it ready for the voyage that the Pirate would be leaving for tonight, whether or not the green-eyed woman showed up or not, he needed to visit his brother, it had been too long since he had  visited the resting place of his brother and his older brother would have been a year older at sunrise tomorrow morning and the surviving pirate was determined to spend this day, at least some of it, drinking with his brother and had brought along another flask of rum to place on the grave.

As hook tied the mast to the starboard, Henry walked past the impressive ship towards the bench at the end of the pier.

"Aye Kid," the pirate called to the Saviour's son

"Hey hook, need help?" the brown haired boy asked as he walked towards Hook, who was leaning over the edge of the ship rather precariously.

"Aye, I do, but not on the ship."

The teenager looked at the one handed man with inquisition, what on earth could need help with that wasn’t the ship. Oh, Henry thought as the thought turned the question over in his head, Hook needed help with the town’s sheriff – his mother.

"Then what do you need help with?" he asked, hoping the help the pirate needed wasn’t too personal about his mother because Henry had absolutely no idea how to respond if the question was anything more personal than what his mom’s favourite meal was and even then he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with telling Killian this in case the pirate tried to woo Emma with pancakes and coffee – and though Henry was certain that not much wooing could take place if pancakes and coffee were the incentive he wasn’t willing to take any risks with this particular pirate.

"That talky box you use, I know you can send readable messages on it but I haven't mastered how. Bloody impossible if you ask me. Can you send one to your mother for me?"

"Which mother?" Henry asked taunting the pirate. He knew full well what mother the pirate wanted a text message sent to; even if Hook and Emma weren’t on good terms (because they had been on good terms when henry had last seen the together) , Hook and Regina were on worse terms (the teenager had no idea as to why the mayor and the pirate were on such awful terms, he just knew that they were) and if the pirate had wanted a text message sent to Regina, Henry could only congratulate the pirate on his bravery because Regina would have taken Killian’s other hand.

"Miss Swan." The pirate said, a look of longing filling his eyes.

Henry nodded, pulled his mobile from his back pocket and sent Emma a message that had been directed by Hook at least five times before the pirate had deemed it acceptable to send even if the message was three very brief sentences:

"Mom, Hook's setting sail at five o’clock. He wants you there. If you're not he accepts that though he doesn't entirely understand why."

Hook thanked the boy for his help before going climbing below the deck to catch a brief period of sleep because tonight’s trip would not be easy, nor would it be quick.

After a few hours Hook awoke and looked at the clock hanging from the cabin, the clock hands indicated to the pirate that it was ten to five, he surfaced onto deck and looked over the edge, waiting and hoping for Emma Swan to appear, the time between the pirate surfacing on deck and when Emma walked slowly down the harbour towards the Jolly Roger - 4:59 - dragged longer than any amount of time had done before, Hook was absolutely certain that the many days he had spent imprisoned by Cora for betraying her had passed faster than those few minutes.

 

The pirate noticed that Emma wasn't climbing aboard the ship but was stood solemnly on the pier. "What is it Swan?" he asked with his usual playfulness, a forced smile playing at his lips, he knew whatever the woman before him was about to say wouldn't be good.

 

"Hook - Killian-" Emma sighed, "I can't come with you, and I can't be with you. There’s no reason good enough to explain to you - I don't understand the reasons entirely myself yet. I'm sorry" before Killian had the chance to respond, to reply in anyway, the woman in the red leather jacket had walked away.

 

He turned around and pulled the anchor of the Jolly Roger from the sea and set sail to his home realm where his brother lay in rest.

The pirate did, spend the time with his elder brother, in fact- he spent the whole day drinking rum at the side of his brother’s grave.

 

The pirate with one hand never did return to the shores of Storybrooke. Infact, he didn't return the realm of which Storybrooke belongs for many years, but when he did, he didn't return to Storybrooke, Maine, he didn't return to America at all, instead when he did return to this  realm it was to his ancestral land of Ireland, where he found, he wasn't the only Pirate to rule the Irish sea, but was one of two, the second Pirate – the captain of the rather ironically named ‘The Sinking’ -  was also a rum drinking - sword wielder, talented at sailing the sea, she didn't however, know about the world of magic and the ability to jump realms, but she was, Hook decided, the person he was willing to stay in one realm for, besides, this realm  was interesting enough. However when their two ships became one (The Sinking did eventually live up to its name and sunk when the Captains both got heavily drunk after a hard day drinking and hook accidentally crashed his counterparts ship into Dublin docks.) Hook did introduce this fascinating pirate to the world of magic, through the best way he knew how – he bought this new pirate to meet his brother.


End file.
